


Winning By Losing

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Chase Owens was a playboy, never one to settle down.  But she's determined to make him hers.  Song Fic based on Just Like Jesse James by Cher





	Winning By Losing

As you stood at the end of the aisle in your white wedding dress you reflected back on the events that started over two years ago that had led you to this day. 

When you had met him, Chase Owens was a player, plain and simple. He had the world in his hands, a member of the popular Bullet Club stable and a bright wrestling future ahead of him. He was young, rich and famous and took full advantage of the benefits that came with that. 

You think you’re so bad, drive the women folk wild  
Shoot ‘em all down with a flash of your pretty smile  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
Oh, that’s right

It’s cheesy, but you knew the minute you saw him that you were going to marry Chase Owens. You had even told your friends who had giggled and took great delight in telling you all about his reputation. That didn’t put you off. You knew all it took was the right woman to tame a man. 

He had approached you in the restaurant, coming up to your table with a flirtatious smile and all apologies for interrupting you. He laid it on thick, giving you lines of how he couldn’t let you walk away without getting your number. You were onto his game and let him think you were falling in line, but you had a game plan of your own.

If you can give it, I can take it  
Cause if this heart is gonna break it’s gonna take a lot to break it  
I know tonight  
Somebody’s gonna win the fight

You could tell he was flummoxed by you. You didn’t fall into any of the patterns the girl he was used to did. You weren’t playing coy or hard to get and you weren’t falling at his feet. Chase was intrigued by you, and that was the first step to him falling for you. 

By the third date you could see his walls coming down, the genuine Chase starting to shine through, to be the man he could be, rather than the one he was playing. That was when you started falling hard as well. Your infatuation was morphing into full blown love, and he was falling right alongside you. You had never laughed more than you did with Chase. He had a self-deprecating humor that matched your own sarcastic wit. As the dates went by you discovered more and more that you had in common. Soon his eyes only wandered to you and his open flirting soon became a thing of the past. 

After two months you were exclusive and after six you were practically living together. At one year he had proposed. You hadn’t expected it, but it was perfect. Just out of the blue with nothing extravagant about it, exactly like your relationship was. You didn’t need elaborate, you just wanted his love. 

Well you’ve had your way with love but it’s the end of the day  
Now a team of wild horses couldn’t drag your heart away  
So come on baby  
Come on baby

Now a year later here you were, standing with a smile on your face as you slowly strode down the aisle towards a beaming Chase. A culmination of your relationship as your friends and family sat on either side of you, smiling as you passed them. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He said as your father presented your hand to him. You blinked back the tears forming in year eyes as you faced the preacher, reading to exchange your vows with the love of your life. 

It was a game you had played and Chase was only too happy to lose it.


End file.
